


Solace

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Future Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, the usual, uh, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: All Jinki has ever known is written away with a few signatures arranging his mating with the future Chief of Pack Choi.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun & Lee Jinki | Onew, Lee Jinki | Onew/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I know I have a lot of stuff I'm working on but I got stuck and wrote this to unstuck me. I hope you enjoy it xD

The sea was bright blue and almost sparkling as far as he could see from the top of the ridge. The beach spanned out below him in each direction, white and soft to the touch. Jinki closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the cool breeze blew against him. Today the rest of his life began and he wasn’t prepared for it. The sun was barely over the horizon and the village was bustling with life more than normal. The excitement of a visiting pack increased the number of people awake before the sun had. Slipping from their home and up the hill unseen had been harder than usual. They weren’t even here yet, and his life was changing already. 

They as in his betrothed and his family. There was no point in dwelling in the maybes and uncertainties. There was very little the man could do to change the pact between the two lands, and Jinki just happened to be the bargaining chip. Soft footsteps approached from behind him, but he only smiled as the other person spoke. “It’s time to get ready, Jinki.”

He opened his eyes as he stood, holding his cloak tighter around his shoulders and gazing down at Jonghyun. The beta had been in his service for as long as he could remember. He wondered if he’d be able to take his friend with him when he moved, or if Jonghyun would want to. He couldn’t in good conscious force his friend to go somewhere he didn’t wish. “Have the scouts reported seeing their party?”

“The owls just returned. They’ll be here before midday.” 

“I see,” Jinki took one last look at the ocean before taking the well-worn path with bare feet. He smiled as Jonghyun offered his elbow as he approached, and quickly took it to continue down toward town. 

\----

He fiddled with the tassels of his dress uniform, frowning at how stupid he must look. He looked up when Jonghyun softly tapped at his chin. The man was smiling as reassuringly as he could, but Jinki’s stomach still twisted uncomfortably. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like a cattle walking into an auction.”

“Jinki-” 

“I just spent the last few hours bathing and being poked and prodded to look the prettiest I could be to fetch a higher price.” He sighed, “That’s what this meeting is, Jonghyun. It’s not to see if I like him or if I want to go along with this. It’s for the Elders to look over trade agreements and how much I’m worth to the heir of their pack. To make decisions that dictate the rest of my life without my opinion.”

“Unfortunately we cannot argue the hand we are dealt in this life, but we can be optimistic. I am told by merchants and travelers that the Choi Pack has beautiful mountain ranges surrounding their lands. There are so many stars visible that scholars always go to observe them. They are known for their fighting ability and how safe their city is within it’s walls.” Jonghyun walked around to fix the few clay beads tied in his hair down his back. Each bead had a mark carved into it, showing Jinki’s accomplishments in archery, hunting, and leadership. “You’ll be well protected and cared for. You’d be mated to the next Chief. Your children will never know hardship. Your Betrothed is said to be very handsome. He could be a very nice man.”

“He also could be a giant asshole.” Jinki gave a little grin before letting it fall. “I don’t want this... To mate someone I may meet twice and live in a world that’s foreign. No matter how pretty their land is, it’ll still be a prison.”

“I wish I could protect you from this.” Jonghyun’s voice is barely over a whisper, fingers still caught in Jinki’s hair for a moment before he lets them fall. “You know if I could I’d mark you... Save you from this.”

“I know.” Jinki slowly turned, smiling as he squeezed the man’s hand. “A life with my best friend wouldn’t be so bad.” 

The bells rang signaling the gates being opened. Jinki pressed his lips together as they both looked out the window toward the front of the keep. He closed his eyes as a kiss was pressed to his cheek. “No matter what happens, you’ll always have me.” 

“Even if it means living in a foreign city?” 

“I’ll follow you to the ends of the Earth Jinki just like you would for me.” 

\-----

Someone to his left softly hisses ordering him to smile, but Jinki just lifts his chin and doesn’t as he eyes the group stepping closer to them. At the head of the small pack, is their Chief, thick furs on his shoulders and a nasty scar running the length of his left eye. His fingers are covered in crudely made rings, a large broadsword on his hip. Jinki watches as his father steps forward, gripping the man’s hand and bumping chests in greeting. He knows the young man just to the left of the visiting chief is eyeing him hungrily, can feel his piercing eyes straight on him. “We welcome you to our fine pack, Malchin. I do hope you enjoy your stay.”

“It’s good to see you again, Jaesuk. It’s been too long.” Malchin gestures to his right, “This is my eldest son, Myungdae.” 

Jinki fights the urge to swallow thickly as all eyes fall on him when his father holds out his hand for him to take. “This is my only, Jinki.” 

Myungdae is a few inches taller, wide shoulders, and bold eyes. He’s pretty, in a rugged sort of way. His dark hair is cut short to his scalp and Jinki can count four weapons on him with just a quick glance at his form. When Myungdae smiles, it’s almost easy to be alright with all this. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jinki.” 

“I hope we both find what we desire out of this meeting, Myungdae.”

As they walked to the adjacent banquet hall, all Jinki wanted to do was rip his arm from Myungdae’s hold. He could very well walk into a room without posing as the arm candy he was sure the Choi’s wished as a mate for their son. Sitting with his back straight in his chair, Myungdae across from him and his parents on either side, Jinki looked past the visiting Alpha to find Jonghyun against the wall. The beta smiled reassuringly, and it was enough for a little while to play his part.

\-----

Without the added decorum of the banquet hall, the banners around the room and without the added number of people, the small office of Jinki’s father seemed almost suffocating. He wasn’t sure if he should be appalled that he was being bought with trade goods and promises, or flattered with the amount the Choi’s believed him to be worth. Just when he was sure his father would sign the contract without a word of input from him, Jaesuk turned toward him. “Is there anything you wish to add, son?” 

“Oh, yes.” He gave a little smile, folding his hands on top of the table. “I want a guarantee that I am allowed to visit home at least once a year if weather and circumstances allow. Thrice once I bare you children. I want them to know their other grandparents.” 

Malchin nodded his head. “Agreed. I wouldn’t refuse that right of yours.”

“Your pack, while strong, is known for the battles it rages and the warriors you train. If something were to happen to Myungdae, I need to be sure that any child I give you will not be taken away from me.”

“We don’t take children from their carriers.”

“Not on paper, but I hear stories from other carriers, Chief Choi.” He kept his gaze on the older wolf, knowing this was a test of strength. If he broke in any way it would be seen as weakness. “This mating is to bring our packs closer together, for you to have access our abundance of natural resources, and for us to receive the protection your army gives. I agreed to do this for my people, but I must be selfish in this. I will not have my children taken if your wars take their other father from them.”

It’s Malchin who breaks the eye contact, turning to whisper quietly with his son. When their conversation ended, both men were looking at Jinki, but Malchin nodded. “Agreed. Anything else?” 

Jinki finds Jonghyun’s eyes from where he’s standing in the corner, waiting to be called on if he’s needed, before looking back at Malchin. “I want the final say in my guards and personal servants while I live within your pack.”

Myungdae’s hand curls into a fist on the table, brows furrowed as he angrily asks, “Do you not trust my people to protect you?”

“I am to live in a world I have never even visited, surrounded by people from a culture I have yet to learn. I do not doubt your people’s ability to protect me from outside forces who wish to deal me harm, but they will not make me feel safe in the way my own people, or those I choose, would.” Jinki softly lets out a deep breath before finishing. “You won’t always be with me during my heats. I do not wish strangers to have access to my nest or the ability to walk through whenever they wish.”

Malchin places a hand over his son’s fist, bowing his head kindly. “It is not our place as Alpha’s to question what makes an omega feel safe. We agree to your terms.” 

\-----

All of his life had been lived here in his pack, but as Jinki gripped the reins of his horse, looking at his home disappearing on the horizon, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He had thought that he’d have more time to prepare to leave, but customs say they are to get mated in the Alpha’s pack. The quicker this is done, the easier the transition of their alliance will go through. Three weeks. Three weeks until his heat was meant to hit and he’d be bound to a man he knew almost nothing about. It’d take almost two of those weeks to get to their pack up the mountains. A few days wasn’t enough to make a nest, to feel safe within it enough to want to mate, let alone mark each other.

He slowly looked over at Jonghyun, who was smiling even if his eyes gave away his worry. “You alright?” 

“I will be.” He took a deep breath, tearing his gaze away from the life he knew. “This has just happened so fast, Jonghyun. I’ll miss it here.” 

“You’ll be back. This isn’t goodbye forever.”

“I know.” 

Someone clearing their throat to their right, made both men look over. There on horseback was a young man, hair longer than most other men in their caravan, the emblem of the Choi pack embossed into the leather of his chest piece. His voice is quiet but deep as he says, “We must get going if you don’t want to be separated from the rest of the pack.” 

“Apologies. Just taking one last look.” Jinki gently kicks the side of his horse, bowing his head at the man. “Thank you for fetching us.”

“Looking out for our own. That’s what family does.” 

Taking a better look at the man’s small face, it dawns on him the slight resemblance the man has to Myungdae. “Are you related to my betrothed?”

He smiles, and it’s so different than that of the other Alpha, soft and warm around the edges. Jinki finds it easier to trust him, even if that thought makes him want to pull back immediately. “My name is Minho, I’m his younger brother.” 

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

Jonghyun gently tossed another log onto the fire before returning to his seat beside Jinki, who handed him his plate of food once again. The moon was pretty, even with how little of it was illuminated up in the sky. There were three other fires in a half-circle at the base of the mountain. Farthest away were most of the pack Choi’s guards, then the most senior members of their pack directly to the right of the firepit they were sitting around. To their left was another group of guards from Jinki’s pack, all volunteers to protect him. Around this small fire with him was Jonghyun and his two closest guards, Kibum and Jongin, all betas. He had known all of them for so long, he was extremely relieved they all wished to come with him.

Starting in the morning they’d head up the mountain, beginning the harshest part of their journey. A part of Jinki was excited, for he had already added five new flowers to his journal, the delicate petals pressed between it’s pages. The bigger part of him was uneased. He could feel the beginnings of his heat, the tingles along his skin, the headache that always formed leading up to it, and dull ache all over his body. It was coming, and it was soon, and Jinki wished with all his might he could be back home in his nest, safe and warm. 

He looked up from his now empty plate when Kibum growled from his position to the left of him. Following the gaze of the guard, he found his intended mate's younger brother, Minho. He flashed a little smile, a bowl held in his hands. “I just came to see if you wanted more stew.”

“No, thank you.” 

He bowed his head, the firelight flickering over his soft features. “We have extra blankets if anyone may need them. It’ll get colder here than you’re used to.” 

Jinki placed his plate on the ground beside him, folding his hands in his lap and nodding with a smile. “If you could have them brought over, I’ll pass them out to my men. Thank you.”

“Will do.”

\----

Jonghyun leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, gazing as Jinki stepped over to take the blankets from the younger Choi brother. While both of the brothers were Alphas, there was something about Minho that made Jonghyun less likely to want to attack him if he got close to Jinki. Sooner or later, he’d figure out the skin-crawling feeling he got around Myungdae, but until then he’d focus on making this as easy as possible for his friend. As Jinki walked toward the fire their other guards were to pass out blankets, Minho bowed his head in Jonghyun’s direction before heading back to his family. 

Jinki had barely had time to wrap his extra blanket around his shoulders and return to sit on the log before Jonghyun was commenting. “He seems nice.” 

“Who?” Jonghyun tapped the blanket tips brushing against his thigh with how close they were sitting. “Oh, Minho? Yes, he does.” 

The tips of Jinki’s ears were a bit red in the light of the fire, but whether that was from the conversation or the nip in the air, Jonghyun couldn’t tell you. “It’s alright to find him pretty.” 

“Jonghyun!” Jinki hissed, elbowing him hard into the side. “I’m to mate with his brother.” 

“There’s no harm in looking!” He huffed, scowling as he rubbed his side. “Why must you hurt me?” 

“Not my fault you bruise like a peach, Jongie.” 

He wheezed dramatically. “So mean.”

\-----

Laying over his thighs were his arrows as he ran his fingers over them before choosing one to inspect more closely. The leaves crunched under the pair of boots stepping into his peripheral vision, but before he could look up, a deep voice asked, “What do you need a weapon for?” 

Following the boots up long legs and finally up to a very serious scowling expression twisting a handsome face. “What is the reason most people have weapons, Myungdae?” 

The Alpha scuffed, arms crossing over his chest and the leather of his jacket creaking at the motion. “You have no need to defend yourself. That’s what the guards are for.”

“I’ve saved many of the people who volunteered to come with me to your Pack. Maybe you’ll be the next person that me having a weapon saves.” With a shrug, Jinki deposited his arrows into the quiver and threw it over his shoulder as he stood with his bow in his left hand. A small smile is flashed up at him, a hand moving across his chest as Myungdae’s hands fall to his sides once again. The scowl melted from his face, dark eyes flicking up from Jinki’s hand to his face. “I think you should go check on your horse.”

“Why?” Myungdae breathed out, breath swirling slightly visible in the cool morning air. 

“Because your horse just ran away from your servant.” 

“WHAT!” 

If asked, Jinki did NOT giggle as the man twisted roughly and sprinted toward the escaping horse.

\-----

The snow was heavily falling now, shelter shifting from bedrolls and fur skin tents to caves. Minho leans against the front of it, the stone was cold and rough against his side, as he watches the omega and his beta friend throwing snowballs at each other down the slight hill from the cave. It’s obvious neither have seen snow, let alone this amount of the white freezing substance. It’s easy to fall into his thoughts about the omega, Jinki he reminds himself. He shouldn’t indulge in such thoughts, about how pretty the man is or how much he wishes he could ask what the beads in his hair mean, because he’s promised to his older brother. From the moment he had seen Jinki in that Great Hall, he was smitten, but he hoped the infatuation, the attraction, would go away as time kept moving. 

He knows his brother has stepped up just behind him even before the man speaks. “Why has the hunt been canceled?” 

Without looking away from Jinki, who was laughing as he fell backward into the snow after taking a snowball to the face, Minho pointed toward the fire pit just outside of the cave. The fire pit had been dug into the frozen ground and taken care of for years, to help cook meat and other things during travels up and down the mountain. “A buck was already shot for dinner.” 

“Who?”

“Your future mate.” 

“What?” Minho finally slipped his gaze from the scene before him to look at his brother, raising an eyebrow as the man continued. “Who gave him the authority to go hunt?”

“He was playing, Brother.”

“Playing?”

“Yes,” Minho gestured with an open palm to the source of the distant laughter, “Playing. Before anyone could think of assisting he had the buck skidding to a halt in the snow. Charged in because of the commotion it seemed.” 

Minho wasn’t sure what he expected, but his brother giving a bark of a laugh was not it. “Nice try to pull one over. I bet it was those two tall guards of his.”

“I assure you it was him. I saw it with my own two eyes.” Myungdae pressed his lips together, brow furrowing. “It seems you got yourself a very capable mate.” 

He shook his head in disbelief as Myungdae twisted on his heel and headed deeper into the cave. Minho turned his attention back onto the wolves playing down below and smiled as the scene of a very damp Jinki scaling the hill came into view. He wiggled out of his jacket as he took a step closer to greet them. Jinki looked up, cheeks and nose red, his ears sticking out from his hair the same shade of rouge. “Hello.”

“Here, this will help.” He pushed it once more when Jinki tried to refuse. Minho only let his hand fall back to his side after the man had taken the piece of clothing and pulled it on, his damp furs being passed to the Beta beside him. 

“Thank you.” 

“You need it more than me. Go sit by the fire to dry off completely. Food will be ready soon.”

As Jinki walked away, holding the jacket tight around his shoulders, he glanced back, a smile on his face. So damn pretty, Minho wished he could scream. This was bad. Very bad. 

\-----

There were a dozen or so guards still awake, some at the opening of the cave and a few patrolling the land outside. They were half of his own people, the other from the Lee’s. He didn’t hold it against the other pack for not trusting his pack with protecting them all. Minho lazily moved his eyes over the cave, expecting only to see people in varying positions of slumber, but as far as you could go up against the wall, was Jinki sitting up. He had a lantern to his left, hair gathered over his right shoulder and fingers moving through the strands doing something it was too dark to make out. Against Minho’s better judgment he found himself pushing up from his sleeping bag. Making his way over without stepping on someone was a feat, but he managed.

Jinki slowly looked up and it was unfair how beautiful he was even in the simple flicker of lantern light. Minho’s heart did the flipping thing as Jinki smiled. “I didn’t think anyone else was awake.” 

“I find it hard to sleep in caves.” Minho quietly states, running a hand through his hair nervously. “The echoes freak me out.” 

“Ah.” Jinki’s hands had fallen into his lap, covered by a blanket. For some reason, he looks to his right at whoever is sleeping beside him, before looking up with an even brighter smile. “Playing in the snow earlier has messed up my braids. You’re welcome to keep me company while I rebraid them.” 

Folding his legs underneath him, it’s easy to relax across from Jinki. It’s then he sees the small blue bag, a few beads visible in the opening. “If you don’t mind me asking, what are those beads for? I see many of your people with them.” 

“Oh, these?” He lifts the one he just removed from his hair between his finger and thumb. When Minho nods, he continues, “Each is handmade, with a different symbol depicting a feat you’ve overcome. You must earn each one.” 

“And yours?” 

Jinki picks the small bag up into his lap to pick one out, twirling it for a moment before holding it out. Squinting Minho can make out what looks like three rippling lines. “I got this when I swam the Rushing river upstream.”

“What purpose is there to swim upstream?”

“Gives you great breath control and upper body strength, but it’s mostly a right of passage a lot of wolves take in my pack. Or try to at least.” The bead was replaced, another picked up in it’s place. This one is handed to Minho, to roll down until it stops in his palm. He can feel how important each bead is to Jinki, it makes him grip it a little tighter as he turns it to see the symbol. On this one was a single curved line, a straight one bisecting it perpendicularly. “Archery. The higher you get in the trials, the more lines you have bisecting your bow on the bead.”

“What’s your highest trial?” 

“8.” A soft rouge brushes across his cheeks and nose, as his head dips. “I had to get another bead, the lines were too much for one.” 

Minho gently grabs one of Jinki’s hands, carefully placing the bead in his palm before curling his fingers around it with a smile as the man meets his gaze. “They’re very beautiful. Thank you for sharing something so important to you with me.” 

“Thank you for asking.” It’s a while later after Jinki’s returned to redoing his hair and putting the beads back that he speaks again, “I don’t think your brother is very fond of this arrangement.” 

“Are you?”

“I wish I had more time to get to know him before... Well, you know.” 

Jinki’s fingers moving, twisting his hair with skilled familiarity, is almost hypnotic to Minho. “There should be more time, but patience as never been a strength of my brother’s or my father for that matter.”

After the braid is tied, Jinki lets his hair fall back over his shoulder. “Thank you for keeping me company, but I think we should get some sleep. The second watch is about to begin.” 

Glancing at the cave opening, Minho finds the guards are beginning to return from their patrols. Bowing his head as he raises, he bids Jinki goodbye. “See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Minho.”

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myungdae: ew  
> Minho: oh ew I have feelings


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An avalanche changes everything, as Jinki fears the worst with his upcoming heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of possible rape and darker themes, but nothing of that sort will happen  
> Also, there will be a bit of Jongyu in the end of this and the start of the next chapter as Jonghyun helps him through it all.

Jinki lets his hood fall from his head as he rides his horse harder to get to the caravan’s front after all the horses had stopped. The snow had stopped earlier that morning, the path was clear up the last mountain before they reached the valley the Choi Pack called their home. When they had packed up camp and headed out, Jinki had been told they’d make it back in less than two days and that he’d see the edges of the villages by the end of the day. Pulling the reins, his horse came to a stop beside Minho, who almost immediately looked over, smiling. “Why have we stopped?” 

He lifted a gloved hand, gesturing toward the horizon. “There’s been an avalanche. Either we wait it out or we take the harder path to the west around the mountainside. The path isn’t wide enough for the wagons.” 

Panic began to form in his chest. “How long would those choices take?” 

“About the same. Two additional weeks.” 

“Two weeks?” He breathed out. His heat was due before then and if they weren’t going to be back in the pack, Jinki didn’t want to think about what that meant for their plans. “I was assured we’d arrive before my heat hit.”

Minho slowly turns his head, realization dawning over his features. “How long?” 

“I’m due in just under a week.” Soon his heat would descend over the camp like a lightning strike in a bare field of wheat. A shiver ran up his spine as he gripped his reins tighter. He knew what happened to unmated omegas who were unlucky enough to get their heat somewhere unsafe. Sure, his guards would do everything in their power to protect him, but what could they do if his future mate intended to go through with their agreement even out in the bitter cold of the mountain? Could they protect him from that?

He whips his head back over to Minho when a hand gently touches his knee. The man’s big eyes are warm and kind, and the knot in his chest unwinds slightly. “Nothing will happen to you up here that you don’t consent to. I promise you that.” 

“How can you promise me that?” His voice shifts accusatory without him meaning to, and he bows his head as he softens his voice in explanation, “I’m an unmated omega in a camp full of Alphas.”

“Because if I single one of my men lay a hand on you they’ll lose it.” 

“And what of your brother?” Jinki’s hands begin to ache with how tight he’s holding onto the leather of his reins, but he can’t make himself release it. “My fate lies in your brother’s hands. If he wishes to take me on his mountain top there’s little I can say or do to stop him.”

“Do you want him to?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Gods, he wanted to vomit. His stomach churned uncomfortably as his thoughts spiral to the darkest of what-ifs.

“Hey, lessen your grip before you hurt yourself.” Minho’s fingers are rough from callouses but warm. His touch is gentle and fleeting over Jinki’s knuckles, but it makes Jinki loosen his grip finally. “Do you want him to consummate your mating up here?” 

“No,” Jinki squeezes his eyes shut, willing his hands to not shake. He takes a deep breath and meets Minho’s gaze once again. “No. I don’t.”

“Then he won’t touch you. I hope you can trust my word on that.” Jinki against his better judgment found himself doing just that. Trust. Such a simple word with such heavy meaning. Something about Minho made him want to trust him and with a few more deep breaths, Jinki felt himself calm down slightly. At least his hands didn’t feel like they were leaves shaking in the wind. “I’ll let my Father know of the developments. Send someone to me for anything you may need to get through this, alright?” 

“Alright.” Minho flashes another pretty smile before lifting his reins to guide his horse to the right. Before he could kick the side of the horse to move quickly, Jinki called out, “Hey Minho?” 

Minho looked over his shoulder, twisting to look at him. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

The smile on the man’s face widened, but all he did was nod his head once before turning back around and kicking the side of his horse. The snow billowed where the hooves pushed against the ground, trotting off to the distance where the Choi Chief was. 

\-----

Their best option was rounding back and making camp in the cave, setting up a separate well-heated tent for Jinki while he went through his heat. The further he was from the bulk of the men the easier this would be. Granted, the mated wolves wouldn’t be as affected, same as the Betas. It seemed most of Jinki’s guards were betas, and Minho wonders if that’s on purpose. As he waited for his brother and father to find him, Minho gazed back to where he had left Jinki. The man was surrounded by his guards, inside the tight circle with him was his beta friend and his two closest guards. From this distance, it was difficult to make out facial expressions, but his shoulders weren’t so taut with fear. Knowing he was being taken care of, Minho turned to focus on his approaching family. 

“Has Lee's convoy been told of the developments, son?” 

“Yes Father, but there’s more.” He made sure his shoulders were squared, hands lose around the reins in his lap, and kept his voice steady even as nerves bubbled in his chest. He knew neither of his family would take the news well. Especially his brother. “Jinki is due for his heat in less than a week.”

Myungdae’s brows lifted as their father spoke, “Well, then we must set up a private tent for the agreement to come to-”

“No consummation of the mating will be taking place on this mountain,” Minho cleared his throat as both Alphas stared knives into him. “He agreed to mate in the safety of our pack’s home, not on frozen ground.” 

“The agreement was for his earliest heat to be used. I have a right to complete the bond.” Myungdae then grumbled quietly, barely heard over the sound of the wind and horses around them. “He should be lucky we’d give him the privacy of a tent.” 

Before Minho could even think through the spike of fury rising through him at the comment, their Father smacked the back of Myungdae’s head. “He is to be your Mate. Treat him with respect.” 

“I gave him my word he’d not be touched. That’s the end of this conversation.” Minho gripped his reins tighter and tugged, turning his horse to the left, “Now if you excuse me, I have to get the men ready to return to the cave.”

\------

Jinki ducked under the flap held open for him and gently kicked off his shoes just inside the tent. Jonghyun was close behind him, eyes following the Alpha across the room. “I hope this will work out. It’s the best we could do.” 

He expected the thin tarp underneath his feet to be cold from the ground but was pleasantly surprised to find the furs soft against his skin and warm to the touch. In the dim light of the lantern in Minho’s hand, Jinki could see more than enough pillows were provided along with blankets and furs for the cold. “It’s more than I expected. Thank you.” 

“I’ll let you get situated.” Jinki was aware that Minho and Jonghyun were quietly talking outside of the tent, but he paid them little attention. He trusted Jonghyun with everything in him, so whatever he thought was important he didn’t need to know. Instead, he knelt slowly into the center of the tent and ran his fingers over the soft furs laid out. It wasn’t the safety of his nest back home, but it was comfier and easier to relax in than what he feared had been the outcome waiting for him. The flap swished as it fell close again, but he made no move to get up. He knew Jonghyun’s scent almost as well as his own. 

“Everything alright?” 

“Huh- yeah. I wanted more information about what they’re doing to protect you from their end.” Jonghyun wiggled off his furs as he sat in front of him, smiling as he patted Jinki’s knees. “Believe it or not, I trust Minho to keep his word. Something tells me he’s the only reason you’re not mating this time.”

“What makes you say that?” 

The beta shrugged, glancing at his lap for a moment. “The way I keep catching Myungdae looking at you, the pheromones coming off of him. He’s angry. Possessive.” 

Thinking about how much Minho had done for him made his chest warm and a soft smile pulling at his lips. Even if his mating to Myungdae never ended up being the loving relationship he hoped it could grow to be, Jinki had a feeling that he’d always have a friend in the younger Alpha. “I didn’t want it to come to fighting to protect me. Whoever is responsible for this has my utmost gratitude.”

As silence fell, Jinki pulled a pillow into his lap to tightly hug it into his chest, chin pressed into the concave top. His skin was beginning to tingle, heat settling in his core, and Jonghyun’s bottom lip was looking a lot more interesting. In the past, he had spent his heats intertwined with the beta more times than not, but others Jonghyun had helped him through them without ever touching him sexually. He wasn’t sure which, or either, would be used this time. Myungdae probably wouldn’t find another pleasing him through his heat instead acceptable, but the comfort and safety Jonghyun brought almost made Jinki melt at just the thought. 

He squinted as that bottom lip thinned out before realizing it was because Jonghyun was chuckling. “You’re staring.” 

“It’s the hormones. I apologize.”

“That’s quite alright.” Jonghyun leaned back on his palms, his fingers curled slightly in the furs under them as he gazed across at Jinki with a gentle expression. “How do you feel?” 

“It’s close. Maybe midday tomorrow at the latest.” 

“How do you want to do this one?” 

“I don’t know.” He mumbled, suddenly fatigued as his eyes fought to stay open. “As long as you’re here.” 

“I won’t leave. I promise.” 

But Jinki already knew that. Jonghyun was always there, regardless, always.


End file.
